the death
by MaelaFarRon II
Summary: No Summary, gak pande buat summary..baca aja ya.. ntar di kasih summary deehh...keep enjoy ya ..
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © MaelaFarRon**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Genre : Horror/Tragedy/Romace**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Abal,GAJE,Typo,terlalu banyak dialog,OOC.**

 **.**

 **The Death**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure~.._

 _Sorete mo kumotte naitetara~.._

 _Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo~.._

Sepasang kekasih yang sedang menggantung boneka Teru-teru Bozu itu kini tersenyum setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu.

Boneka itu tampak menggantung di pinggir kusen jendela kamar bernuansa pink itu. Sesekali boneka itu akan bergoyang terkena angin. Seperti lagunya, boneka itu pun sangat menyeramkan sebenarnya, tapi demi keinginan mereka yang tidak ingin esokharinya turun hujan, melainkan cuaca yang sangat cerah, mereka membuat boneka penangkal yang katanya bisa menghentikan hujan.

"Besok, benar-benar akan cerah 'kan, Sasuke-kun.." Seorang gadis cantik bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu bertanya dengan lambat kepada sosok lelaki yang berada di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum tipis dan merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu dengan erat, "Hn, tentu saja akan cerah"

"Kita 'kan janji untuk berkencan dan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu.." Lanjut Sasuke mengecup singkat kening Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil menatap boneka yang mereka gantung tadi. Tapi entah kenapa senyuman itu luntur seketika dari wajah cantiknya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan yang tak enak memikirkan hari esok.

.

.

 **Ke esokan Harinya…**

Setelah bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan sekolah telah usai, Sakura dengan buru-buru memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukan kencan dengan kekasihnya itu, dan merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan ulang tahunnya.

"Sakura!" Seorang gadis pirang di kuncir satu menghampiri Sakura. "Mau pulang bareng?" Lanjutnya tersenyum. Gadis yang merupakan sahabat Sakura itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Maaf pig, aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun hari ini.." Tolaknya halus, "Maaf ya pig" Lanjutnya.

Gadis bernama Ino itu merolingkan kedua bola matanya. "Ohh, kami-sama… yang kau maksud pasti kencan 'kan? Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa kalau begitu, semoga menyenangkan..!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

Tapi tak ingin memikirkannya, Sakura juga cepat-cepat menuju kelas Sasuke, dan mengajaknya pulang. Setelah sampai de depan kelas Sasuke, Sakura langsung mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke de depan pintu.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura segera menghampirinya.

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Sakura tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke segera melepaskan tarikan Sakura itu dengan lembut. Sakura yang melihat itu berhenti cekcok dan menatap sendu Sasuke. Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dan menatap kedua Emerald itu.

" Sakura, aku minta maaf.."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu.." Ujar Sasuke menatap Sakura sendu.

Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya dengan pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau kan, sudah janji kemarin.." Ujar Sakura lemah.

"Sakura~..aku benar-benar minta maaf..tiba-tiba saja aku mendadak ada urusan.." Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura lembut. Membawa kepala Sakura kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Tapi, setelah itu, kau janji akan datang 'kan?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn, aku janji" Dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, mengecupnya singkat.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan.." Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura" Bisiknya, kemudian dia masuk kembali kedalam kelas.

.

.

Sakura berhenti berjalan, firasatnya seperti akan ada kejadian yang buruk hari ini, tapi apa? Cuaca begitu cerah, hanya ada angin yang terkadang menggoyangkan pohon.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, lalu menghela nafas, jalan yang sangat rama dengan kendaraan mobil yang lewat dengan cepat. Sebenarnya setelah dia pulang meninggalkan Sasuke, dia mampir sebentar ke toko buku. Dan dia tidak menyangka bisa selama ini, dan lagi, akhirnya kencan hari ini batal. Apakah itu yang menjadi firasat buruknya, setelah Sasuke menghubunginya tadi?

Rambut pink panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin yang entah kenapa semakin banyak berdatangan. Emeraldnya menatap sekeliling jalan raya. Tidak begitu banyak mobil yang lewat, tapi cukup untuk membuat sakura ketakutan.

Lalu kedua matanya berhenti, dan melebar seketika, "Sasuke-kun.." Gumam Sakura. Sakura tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke, sedang berjalan di ujung jalan satunya, bersama seorang gadis merah yang sedang tertawa cekikikan.

"Sasuke.." Gumam Sakura lagi. Matanya mulai kabur akibat cairan bening yang akan keluar dari matanya. Sakura melebarkan matanya lagi saat Sasuke mengajak Gadis itu memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik perempuan.

"Sasuke-kun.." Panggil Sakura. Oh tidak, sakura sudah mulai menyebrang jalan dengan berlari. Namun Sasuke tak mendengar panggilannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggilnya lagi. Kini air mata sudah menggenang di wajahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan suara klakson mobil yang melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu toko berkaca itu, setelah akhirnya ia berhenti di tengah pintu. Sepertinya ada yang memanggilnya. Gadis yang berada di belakangnya keheranan dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Sepertinya.."

.

"SASUKE-KUN-"

BRAAKK!

Tit, tit, tit

Telekson mobil itu terus berbunyi, akibat mengalami kehancuran yang sangat fatal. Sedangkan darah dimana-mana. Tubuh Sakura terpental sangat jauh dari tempat kejadian, banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan sepertinya, di hari ini jugalah, dia merenggang nyawa. Tepat di hari Ulang tahunnya.

Juga seseorang yang berada di dalam mobilpun juga merenggang nyawanya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"Ahh..ya ampun! Lihat itu Sasuke-kun…!" Gadis merah itu menarik Sasuke keluar kembali, dan melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpulan mengerubungi kedua korban. Ada yang jijik, ada yang panik, bahkan ada yang menangis akibat melihat kejadian ini.

Sasuke berlari kencang menuju ke arah Sakura sambil menggumamkan berkali-kali nama Sakura. Pikirannya kacau. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Bahkan air mata siap keluar dari Onyx nya.

"SAKURAA!" Jerit Sasuke setelah menerobos kerumunan.

"Sakura ini aku! Ayo buka matamu! Sakura!" Ujar Sasuke panik, nafasnya memburu, dan air mata sudah jatuh dari singgasananya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang berlumuran dengan darah itu. Tidak peduli seragamnya akan berlumuran darah, yang terpenting, Sakura bangun. Gadisnya ini akan bangun saat dia memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sakura bangun…bangun.." Sasuke mengusap-ngusap pipi Sakura yang sudah jelas berlumuran darah. Nafas Sasuke sesak mengetahui Gadisnya seperti ini.

Sedangkan gadis merah yang baru saja sampai itu langsung menutup mulutnya kaget, sambil menatap di depannya tak percaya. "Sa-sakura" Gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Sakuraaa…aku mohon buka matamu, jangan bercanda!" Ujar Sasuke emosi.

Karin, gadis berambut merah tadi menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, tenanglah..Ambulan akan segera datang.." Ujarnya. Walaupun dengan nada bergetar.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah kamar bernuansa pink itu terlihat sangat gelap. Tirai-tirai berkibaran tertiup angin. Dan sebuah boneka yang tergantung di jendela itu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah yang sedang tersenyum namun mengandung sebuah arti yang suram.

Boneka yang tadinya bewarna putih bersih, kini berubah menjadi merah sewarna darah. Kental dan gelap. Angin pun bertambah kencang dengan seiringnya awan yang menggelap. Lalu tak lama, hujan deras mengungguyur seluruh kota konoha dengan di dampingi beberapa sambaran petir dan awan yang bergemuruh.

Yeah, mungkin ini pertanda, akan adanya pendatang baru. Berhati-hatilah..

Dan, cerita ini di akhiri dengan boneka merah itu yang tengah menampilkan senyuman seramnya (Menyeringai)

.

.

Bersambung deh! (loh)

.

.

Ia.. fic ini bersambung, bukan One Shot loh… Dan buat yang berfikir 'fic ini terlalu pendek!' , 'fic ini kurang panjang' emang sengaja di buat pendek. Tapi untuk chapter berikutnya panjang kok, hehe..

Oh, ini fic horror pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo feel nya gak kena. Dan juga, Disini Sakura yang aku buat jadi hantunya, #Hantu_Cantik hihihihihi~ Maafkanlah aku yang telah memakai nama Teru-teru Bozu *bersujud* sumpah, cuman itu yg ada di pikiranku.. Dan di kenyataannya, aku pernah tuh buat boneka! -_-

Terus…Tentu saja di sini akan ada adegan Bunuh-Membunuh yang di lakukan oleh arwah Sakura. Juga adegan sedih yang aku jamin kalian semua gk bakalan Nangis Bombay.(?) Yaelah, fic yang 'itu' aja belum tamat, malah nongol bawa fic baru, hapa'an sih?!

Okelah, jangan lupa coment dulu ya…^^/


End file.
